Dare
by mangotango
Summary: Can a simple sleepover party ruin 12 teenagers' lives? Well maybe not, but it leaves a night of fun!
1. Chapter 1

**Dare**

**Disclaimer: no, i don't own newsies, if i did that means my name would be walt disney and i would also own disney world/disney land. and i would be in a ginormous freezer right now. dead.**

**Rating: T...for now...::smirk::**

* * *

"Mmm, I've never felt this good," Becca smiled. Her feet were soaking in BareFoot feet wash that smelled like Peppermints and Plum. She was so glad Roxy showed her this, it relaxed her whole body!

"Just wait until the exfoliation, your feet will feel so smooth!" Roxy, short for Roxanne, grinned from the opposite side of the tub. Kara, Becca, Gabrielle, Tina, Dana, and Roxy were all in Roxy's bathroom with their feet soaking in her big, Jacuzzi-sized tub in the center of the room. Her whole bathroom had a spa theme to it, so this huge tub fit in perfectly to the pedicures they were giving themselves.

"I want my toes to be electric green," Kara giggled from her side of the tub.

"What, are you a drag queen or somethin'?" Tina glared at her. Kara got real quiet.

"Please no fighting guys. It's our special last get together before I leave for Santa Fe, don't ruin it," Gabrielle whined. "Besides, I don't think I brought any green nailpolish."

"I feel sooo relaxed," Dana sighed. "I'm so glad we could all be together."

"Yeah, but why'd you have to invite her?" Tina growled at Kara.

"Because, she's our friend and I don't care if you guys are in a fight right now. You are just going to have to deal!" Roxy glared at Tina. "Anyway, lets exfoliate girls and then paint our toes!!"

Roxy showed them all how to exfoliate and then passed around a pumice stone so they could all try. It was a while before they all finished, but when they did it was time to paint their toes.

"This blue is really pretty," Becca picked up a bottle.

"I call all the pinks!" Tina scrambled over to the nailpolish box.

"You can't have them all!" Kara protested.

"I thought you wanted yours to be green," Tina scoffed.

"Yeah, well there isn't one. You still have no right to hog 15 bottles of nailpolish," Kara glared.

"PLEASE!" Gabrielle screeched. "Enough!"

"Really guys, it's Gabi's last day. Show some respect," Dana glared.

"Whatever, it's all drag queen's fault over there."

"I am not a drag queen!"

"You sure are acting like one!"

"And you would know how a drag queen acts?!"

"Yeah! My sister is a stripper!"

"So?? Drag queens have nothing to do with strippers!"

"How do you know?!"

"How do you?!?"

"OH MY GOD!" Roxy threw her hands up in the air in disgust.

"Just stop!" Becca yelled.

"I give up," Dana walked away.

"I'm with Dana," Gabi left with her.

Roxy and Becca closely followed.

"I can't believe you Tina," Kara glared as she turned on her heel and strutted away, leaving a seething Tina behind.

* * *

"I'm so bored," Kid Blink was upside down on the couch in their Lodging House's game room.

"You always are dude," Mush smirked, he was sitting next to Blink's legs.

"Guys, you seriously should be playing this game! It's fu…" Jack started, but was interrupted by Mr. Kloppman, who barged through the doorway.

"Boys, it's bedtime," Kloppman ordered.

"Howdy boys! Whats going on in this hell…oh, didn't see ya there Mr. Kloppman," Race blushed.

"Racetrack! What the hell are you wearing?!" Kloppman's eyes popped out of his head at the sight of Racetrack wearing a pink, fluffy, lacey, Medda-type dress.

"Um…gotta go pee…s'later!" Race jumped out of the room and ran down the hall.

"Dear god, what has that boy gotten himself into?!" Kloppman questioned to the heavens.

"Uh, were goin' off to bed sir. G'night!" Jack waved and went off the opposite direction that Race ran.

"Good night sir!" Mush bounded off the couch.

"Ditto," Blink followed the other two.

"Boys will be boys," Kloppman mumbled and went about tidying up the Lodging House.

* * *

**in case you didn't notice, this is set in modern times. so no hate reviews about it supposed to be in 1899. cause it isnt supposed to be.**

**R&R!!!**

**mangotango 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dare**

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: read the first chapter and you'll see**

**Rating: still T, wouldn't ya think?**

* * *

"Girls, it's time to get your pajama's on," Roxy's mom ordered.

"Already?" Roxy whined.

"It's 9:30!"

"That's early!"

"Actually, not really. If this were a school night…"

"But it isn't! It's a sleepover!"

"Just do me this favor of going to sleep! You girls have been nothing but a headache to me all night!"

"It's only the beginning."

"You know what? I've had enough of your smart talk. Go to bed NOW."

"But…"

"I don't want to hear it. Leave. Now."

The girls traipsed to Roxy's bedroom, which happened to be on the opposite end of the house as Roxy's mom's room.

"Why'd you argue with her?" Gabi asked.

"To make it seem more realistic," Roxy grinned a sly grin.

"You are SO good!" Dana giggled.

"Becca, can you close the door?" Kara asked.

"Where's Tina?" Becca hesitated.

"Just close it, she's such a nuisance," Dana ordered.

"She's still part of this group though," Gabi disagreed.

"I don't know, maybe she'll get an attitude change once she sees what we've got in store for us today!" Roxy grinned.

"Oh my god! You have drinks! Liquor!" Gabi squealed.

"Wow!" Becca gasped, she had never drunk beer before.

"Mmm, I can taste it now!" Dana licked her lips.

"Roxy, you really outdid yourself this time," Kara smiled.

"And it wouldn't be complete with out…" Roxy flipped open her cellphone. "…the boys."

* * *

Tina ran out of the bathroom, grabbed her flip flops, and stormed out the door. She ran for two blocks until she came to a dock. Panting, she leaned against a wooden stake until she felt her breaths become less frantic. Gathering the rest of her pride she strutted down the wooden pier until she came to an old ramshackle building at the very end. She rapped her knuckles against the coarse, hard wood door, scratching herself because the paint was peeling into long, thin splinters as sharp as knifes. After a few antagonizing minutes a woman in her late 40s answered the door.

"Who is this?" The woman asked the trembling Tina that was on her doorstep.

"You don't remember me?" Tina's heart dropped. This was her only hope.

"I might need a refresher," The lady brushed the tangled, gray/brown locks out of her eyes to behind her ears.

"Tina? Spot's…friend?" Tina began to stutter, holding back the tears that wanted so badly to pour down her face.

"Oh my how've you've grown!" Her face showed one of great surprise. "How could I ever forget you? C'mon back!"

As the door slammed shut the sign nailed in the front swung of the right nail that was holding that half up. It read, "Brooklyn Newsboys Lodging House".

* * *

"Mush…"

"What Blink."

"I'm bored."

"ARRGH! I know!"

"Sorry."

All was silent, for a little while…

"Jack?"

"Rrr."

"Do something interesting."

"Sorry, Race already did."

"Yeah."

Silence…

"Race?"

"SHUT UP BLINK!!"

"Sorry, I'm just bored."

"Hey Jack, isn't that you're cell phone?" The sound of Sexy Back was heard.

"Ooo!! I wanna answer it!!!! Can I?? Can I????" Blink was bouncing on his bed now.

"Shut up Blink! Jack can answer his own damn phone!"

"Hello?" answered Jack.

"Hey Cowboy," a sexy, sly voice replied.

"Roxy, long time no see."

"I miss your ponyrides."

"Miss yours."

"Bring over four friends and maybe you won't anymore."

"Doubt that, but Blink, Mush, Race, and Davey sound good?"

"Yeah."

"Be right there."

"Good to hear." He snapped the phone shut.

"Who was that?! Where are we going?!?" Blink fell off the bed from his hyper activity.

"Dude, calm down. Let's go get Davey first."

"Okay, ya hear that guys?! We're doing something tonight!!" Blink obviously wasn't hurt from his fall. Personally, Jack thought, he sounded like somebody who hadn't gotten laid in a while. Which was probably true.

* * *

"Woo hoo! Looks like we got ourselves a party gals!" Roxy cheered.

"Really?! OMG! Who's coming??" Dana sat down next to Roxy, pure joy in her eyes. The rest of the girls followed suit, forming a circle.

"Jack, and his friends," Roxy grinned shyly.

"Mmm. Yummy," Gabi drooled. Jack and his group were really hot.

"He and I were a couple, before he became a newsie," Roxy reminisced.

"What's a newsie? Dana asked.

"You'll see," Roxy smirked.

* * *

"Here ya go Tina darling," the woman smiled, she was the caretaker of the Lodging House and happened to be named Lily. "He should be in here."

"Thank you," Tina smiled back. She went inside and scanned the room. The couches and armchairs were all empty, except for one had a stack of magazines plopped in the seat. Tina proceeded to walk down the familiar corridor until she got to a very familiar room.

"Spot?" she whispered into the darkness. She saw a figure lying in the bed, asleep. "Spot?" she whispered again, drawing closer to his bed. He didn't stir. Finally she crawled into his bed and curled up into his body. That movement stirred him awake.

"What the…? Tina? That you?" he grogged. Tina felt the tears she had held back for so long begin to cascade down her cheeks and onto the bed making dark pools wherever they landed.

"Yeah, it's me Spot," she sobbed.

"Don't worry baby. Everythin's okay. Shhh," he turned her around so that they faced each other and tenderly brushed away her tears. He moved closer, until his warm lips were on top of her trembling ones.

"Why can I be such a bitch Spot?" she whispered, looking into his soft, baby blues.

"Shh," he kissed her forehead and they curled up tighter. After a while their breathing slowed and they were fast asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**aww...so sweet...**

**i think i'm going to cry now...give me just a moment...**

**okay!! R&R!!**

**mangotango 3**


End file.
